


Loneliness

by Zuricata



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuricata/pseuds/Zuricata
Summary: Han sido descubiertos y buscan venganza. Después de los hechos del No Fin del mundo, ambos bandos quieren hacer pagar a sus traidores pero uno de ellos no cree en el perdón.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió en la madrugada a raíz de una conversación en el chat con otros fans. Espero sea de su agrado.

Aziraphale corría lo mas rápido que podía a través de la gran ciudad. Debía llegar rápidamente al departamento de Crowley. Confirmar que se encontraba bien, que estaba a salvo y que escaparian a donde fuese posible. 

Sentía su frente helada por el viento y a pesar de eso sudaba de los nervios. Sentía sus piernas desfallecer y el no poder hacer mas uso de sus alas lo hacia sentir inútil y vulnerable. 

Debió irse en el momento en que el demonio se lo propuso, debió haberlo escuchado, odiaba ser tan voluble y que no pudiera tomar sus propias decisiones. Y por su estupidez temía no volver a verlo o siquiera encontrarlo. 

Pudo visualizar el edificio donde el demonio vivía,entro y corrió hacia el elevador que apenas estaba abriéndose. Choco contra una persona con la cual se disculpo y al estar dentro sintió la maldad en el lugar. Al mirar al frente observo una plaga alrededor de una persona acompañada de otras tres. Eran moscas. Le sonrío justo cuando el elevador se cerro y Aziraphale sintió pánico en aquel lugar tan pequeño. A pesar de no tener la necesidad de respirar sintió una presión en el pecho y como lágrimas eran derramadas rodando por sus mejillas. 

Una vez se detuvo en el piso correcto, le pareció sentir el pasillo mas largo que había recorrido. Cada paso que daba una punzada en su pecho aumentaba. La puerta estaba entreabierta y la escena en la entrada demostraba la pelea que se había dado anteriormente. El ángel siguió su camino lento y precavido sin embargo no estaba en absoluto preparado para lo que vendría después.

Al llegar al pequeño estudio cayó de rodillas ante la horrible imagen que se le presentaba. Crowley se encontraba colgado encima de su silla amarrado de las manos y pies boca abajo. Sus alas habían sido totalmente desgarradas, habían quitado en ciertas partes sus plumas y había heridas en su cuerpo bastantes profundas. Su boca había sido callada con un vendaje y gotas de sangre caían lentamente a su alrededor. 

Aziraphale soltó un grito desgarrador de lo mas profundo de su ser. No podía pensar claramente, estaba furioso con aquellos seres que habían hecho sufrir a su amado, con los que se hacían llamar "su bando", con Dios y Satanás pero mas que nada estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberle fallado al único ser que estaba de su lado. 

Gateo hasta llegar a su lado y tomo su rostro, retiro la venda y recargo su frente en la de el. Pedía perdón mientras lloraba. Suplicaba porque abriera sus ojos y verlos brillar con ese tono ámbar que tanto amaba. Pero no hubo respuesta. Desató el nudo de aquellas cuerdas y con cuidado bajo el cuerpo inerte del demonio. Su traje comenzó a mancharse de la sangre pero no le importo. Lo atrajo a si mismo y lo abrazo, acaricio su cabello y seguía pidiéndole perdón.

Se mecía junto con el recordando que el hacerlo lo reconfortaba hasta quedarse dormido en el sillón de su librería. Le llamaba por su nombre y le pedía que abriera los ojos, estaba negando todo, negando su muerte. No quería aceptarlo, no quería dejarlo ir. No ahora ni nunca. 

Aziraphale levanto el cuerpo de Crowley y lo puso en el escritorio. Comenzó a limpiar cada una de sus heridas y lavo lo que quedaba de sus alas. De vez en cuando le hablaba diciéndole que era el ser mas bello con el que se había encontrado, volvía a pedirle perdón y se echaba a llorar, de pronto reía recordando alguna que otra ocurrencia. Cuando termino experimento una sensación que jamás creyó sentir: soledad. La ausencia de Crowley fue tan evidente que incluso las plantas comenzaron a decaer, sus hojas habían perdido el brillo e incluso cayeron algunas. 

Aziraphale debía actuar rápido pues también irían tras el en algún punto pero si era honesto consigo mismo no le importaba mucho ya. Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio solo para volverlo a ver. Traslado las plantas de Crowley a su tienda y después vería que hacer con ellas. 

El demonio estaba ya listo y bien vestido. El Ángel se acerco y lo vio una última vez. Se despidió con un beso para después acariciar su frente. Mientras salia del cuarto deslizaba su mano por la pared dejando un trazo de fuego que inmediatamente encendió el lugar, ya no podía llorar mas pues estaba débil de tanto hacerlo y ya no había nada por lo que luchar porque su razón de hacerlo ya estaba muerto. 

Sus ojos azul celeste fueron apagados y reemplazados por un tono grisáceo. Y así el apartamento fue consumido lentamente por las llamas dejando en cenizas lo que alguna vez fue la estrella en un cielo azul celeste al que llamaba "Mi Ángel".


End file.
